Beyond Wonderland
by Chibi Vamp-chan
Summary: Sakura ends up reading the book 'Alice in Wonderland'. When shes done with the book she enters it, but now its called Sakura in Wonderland. Join her as she meets her wacky friends and descovers things she didnt notice before. R&R. Rated T for language.


**Hey it's me Chibi Vamp-chan. Well basically my favorite Naruto character is Sakura, and my favorite movie is '****Alice in Wonderland.'****So I have decided to combine the two. (: Enjoy.**

**Sakura: Chibi Vamp-chan does not own Naruto,**

**Alice: Or '****Alice in wonderland.'**

**NOTE: I Wrote part one a long time ao and now I edited and completed it (June 17 2011)**

Beyond Wonderland.

"Sakura, Come on!" Temari cheered. Ino, Sakuras enemy since kindergarten, had challenged her to a nail polish competition. After a matter of minutes, Sakura had won and screams followed. "You won!"

"And with flying colors, if I may say so myself." Sakura added examining her nails. It turned out her nails were horribly done but she still finished first, so she won.

"At least mine are good looking." Ino said turning away from the crowd that had gathered.

"Yeah, no skills." Ino's best friend, Karin, smirked causing Sakura to glare at her.

"Your one too talk not-even-a-pound-of-makeup-could-make-me-decent-looking." Temari said.

"Anyways it's my turn for the next competition." Sakura said raising her hand to indicate herself.

"Go ahead no brains." Ino turned around to face Sakura. "What is it?"

"Whoever can f-finish a book f-fastest?" Hinata said answering for Sakura.

"S-she gets to c-choose not you, Milky Way." Karin said making fun of her stuttering.

"Well that's the competition." Sakura announced.

"I'll m-make a quiz for the two of y-you too take. That way we know you -really did read it." Hinata continued.

Ino nodded in agreement, and Sakura smiled encouragingly at Hinata.

"NARUTO!" Temari yelled, while Tenten pulled the said boy over. "Choose a book."

"Alice in Wonderland." He said smiling thinking of the psychology bookhe was supposed to have read a month ago.

"Fine." Sakura and Ino said together. Later that day the two received the books and the competition began. When Sakura got home she began reading right away. At around 4 AM she finally finished the book.

"Man that Alice is such a wimp." She thought as she got ready for bed.

When she awoke she was laying in a field of grass. She got up and…

"AHHH" she screamed. "What the hell am I wearing?" She instinctively pattered all around herself to examen whathr eyes could not.

She was wearing a blue dress that came out at her waist and a white apron on top. Her beautiful pink hair was down rather, than up in her usual ponytail. A black ribbon was tied around her head like a headband, and a bow was on top of her head. Sakura pulled out the ribbon making her hair a little static. She gathered her hair into her palm and put it into a high pony tail with the ribbon, alas making a bow again on top of her head.

"Where am I?" She wondered, while walking down the path of endless grass.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late." A dull voice called. Sakura turned to see Sasuke hopping by. A smile spread on her face as she recognized her crush.

He was wearing a white shirt with a red blazer on top. He had white pants on and no shoes. Sakura thought that was strange but over looked it when she saw he was carrying a small gold clock and gold glasses, which, even though he was rich, were still rare objects for him to have.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled stopping him in his track.

"I must go." He said. Sakura grabbed him by his collar in fear he would actually be a jerk to her still, when it seemed they both were helpless.

"Wait, since when do you wear glasses?" Sakura asked not knowing why that, out of all her questions, came out first. All of a suddenly, Sasuke hopped way high above the trees which made Sakura hold on to his collar tighter, for he took her up with him. When he landed on the ground Sakura let go and just stared at him, with her eyes wide open. Sasuke then jumped over her and entered a tree hole that Sakura hadn't noticed before.

Sakura stared after Sasuke and watched the tree. Once she was over her trauma, Sakura walked to the hole and stuck her hand in. she felt the ground and the tree walls, but not Sasuke.

"That's weird." She mumbled to herself. She slowly crawled in to the hole. As soon as her last leg entered the hole the floor opened and Sakura fell. Her dress puffed out like a parachute.

"Man I'm happy I didn't try to make this dress into shorts." Sakura said to herself. Just then her dress from below the waist turned into shorts. Her imagination becoming her reality.

"Holy craaaap!" Sakura yelled as she made a rough fall landing on a hard ground. The fact that she fell several feet and was uninjured didn't occure in her mind. Sakura stood up rubbing her butt and cursed.. "Damn it!"

She looked around and saw Sasuke walk through Shikamarus open mouth. Once Sasuke was on the other side Shikamaru's expanded mouth closed.

"Okay, that was creepy." Sakura shuddered, then walked up to Shikamaru. He was sitting with his arms and legs crossed, and his eyes were closed. 'That's good ole Shikamaru; no matter where he is he will sleep.' Sakura thought. Sakura closed his nose an action she often did in math class. After about five seconds Shikamaru opened his eyes like always.

"Do you mind?" He asked sleepily. "What do you want?"

Sakura let go of his nose. "Sorry Shikamaru, I just was following Sasuke, but I don't know what to do since you kind of, well ate him?"

"I do not know who this Shikamaru is or this Sasuke, but I could let you by." The one Sakura called Shikamaru said.

"Good one." Sakura giggled lightly punching him on his shoulder. "Anyways, how?"

"You must answer the riddle correctly." He declared.

"A riddle. Hmm, that can't be too hard." Sakura said. "Shoot."

"What is once in a time, twice in a moment and never in a life time?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura was flabbergasted. Yes, flabbergasted. She had never been so confused.

"Think you may have said this riddle wrong, Shikamaru." She said. "There is no way you can have time or a moment without a lifetime."

"You heard it right but took it wrong." Was all Shikamaru said before shutting his brown eyes once again.

"Oh." Sakura began to pace around the room. 'What could it be?' She thought. She began to repeat the question in her head over and over again. Then she stopped when she faced the middle of the room. A table was there along with a chair. She walked up to it and saw a cookie with a note attached to it. She picked up the note and read it.

"Eat me." She read. "Sorry but I don't eat things that I don't know where they have been, Sakura said remembering the lestons her father tought her when she was younger.

"It is wise to eat food that is given to you." Shikamaru spoke.

Sakura walked back up ot Shikamaru. "Are you saying I should eat it?" Sakura asked. Shikamaru replied with a smile. She hadn't seen anyone smile since she came to this wacky place. She wasn't even sure if she had smiled yet. "Okay, then, but, only because I trust you!" Sakura picked up the cookie and took a bite. Nothing happened. She ran up to Shikamaru. "What was the point of that? To make me full?"

All of a suddenly Sakura shrunk to two inches tall.

"WOAH!" she yelled. "How is this supposed to help?"

"Like this." A sound came from the corner of the room, but when Sakura looked her eyes were attacked by water.

"Wha… oh, good thing I can swim." She said. She caught a glimpse of what was making this pool. It was Kisami. Sakura smiled. "Kisami!" She yelled. "Over here!"

Kisami began to walk towards her. 'uh oh.' Sakura thought. Kisami was more than thirty times her size. Shikamaru yawned, and Sakura made a dive for it. Through his mouth she went, and entered a real ocean where no Kisami swam.

"Oh no." Sakura whined. She swam as fast as she could in one direction. After what felt like forever she floated in the water, hoping it would lead her to land.

"Ramen is for eating. For eating ramen is. When we get on the land, we will run to gather ramen." The high pitched singing voice could be heard from miles away. Luckily for Sakura it was only a couple of feat, and even better he was her size.

"Naruto! Oh goody!" She said clinging on to the black suit he wore.

"Lady, are you a ramen recruiter?" Naruto asked in a very serious way.

"Will it get me to land?" Sakura asked rolling her eyes at him.

"Were else could ramen be?" The seriousness of his question gave her the urge to hit him for his constant love for Ramen. Goofy naruto and Serious Naruto seem to share the same love no matter where they are.

"Then now I am a recruiter, bring me ashore!" Sakura had to hold on tighter, because ramen lover, Naruto, was heading full speed to land.

"Here we are." Naruto said. He then jumped on to a ramen bowl statue. "Know everyone run around the statue so we can have ramen!" Suddenly all kinds of animal began to run in a circle, forcing Sakura to run too.

"Naruto, why the hell are we running?" Sakura demanded.

"If you wish for ramen, we must pray to the ramen lord, ramen lord loves running, so running we must do." Naruto sang.

"What? Then why aren't you run-"She was cut off when she saw Sasuke hopping into the forest. "Excuse me." Sakura told the animals that she needed to go but they refused to let her.

"FOR RAMEN" they all cheered.

"If you don't let me then I've come to conclusion that I should treat you all like Naruto!" Sakura began to punch and kick each animal that touched her. Then she jumped on the ramen statue and came face to face with Naruto. "If you want ramen Naruto, You must run like hell. So run like hell, you shall do." Sakura pushed Naruto on the floor with the rest of the animals who had begun running already.

"Run for ramen!" They all cheered. now Naruto was running with them, he even cheered. 'If he had no problem with running why didn't he do it in the first place?' Sakura wondered to herself as she went into the woods she saw Sasuke enter. 'after all he looks like he's having more fun as a runner then the dictator.'

She was interupte from her thoughts and chase to find Sasuke when she heard giggles too her right, and then too her left. Then both right and left.

"Alright who's there?" Sakura called.

"Lee-Dee."

"And Gai-Dum."

"So it's Lee and Gai. Awesome, come out of your hiding spots now." Sakura groaned sarcastically, sitting on a tree that had fallen down.

"We are the-"Lee announce appearing in front of Sakura.

"Tweedle brothers." Gai said popping up next to Sakura.

"Care to-"Lee spoke.

"Hear a story?" Gai answered.

"Only if you guys stop finishing each other's sentences." Sakura said. After a moment of staring she added "and of course I'm curious to hear what you huy have to share." She urged them on.

They gasped looked at each other and then, "Okay." The two Black haired boys said together while walking to stand in front of her and holding hands. If they were folded they would fit perfectly.

"There once was a girl, with pink hair and emerald eyes."Lee began and Sakura rolled her eyes repositioning herself on the tree.

"She met the gang, throughout her journey. But the gang did not like her." Gai said in a creepy deep voice.

"The Queen wanted her off with her head!" Lee yelled matter of factly .

Sakura swallowed hard. 'Can people die in… a dream I guess, if this is a dream?' She thought.

"Then when Sakura saw the Chesire cat, she saw something more than evil she found-"

"Trust, but was it trust that lead her home or trust-"

"that lead her headless?" Lee finished, his and Gai's hands up in the air in a shrugging way.

"Ugh I-I don't like that story can you change it, please?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sorry dear." Gai said.

"But that was not a story, it was a prophesy." Lee said smiling.

Sakura took in a big breath of air and stood up. She walked past the two pushing them apart and finally let the air out.

"Thank you." Sakura said fake smiling before she disappeared into the woods. Sakura began to take deep breaths and wait till she really couldn't hold it in anymore to let it out. 'if this is a dream, then I control it, I can't die.' She thought and breathed out as she approached a house, then Sasuke entering the house panicking-ly rummaging through his pockets.

"Sasuke, finally I catch up to you!" Sakura ran up to him and he abruptly shot his head towards her.

"Karin! Where have you been! Get my goddamn glasses!" He demanded, glaring at her.

Sakura was shocked her mouth hung open. She didn't know which demand she should respond to first.

"Sa-KU-RA!" Sakura emphasized the pronunciation with her mouth. "I look nothing like Karin, no glasses, PINK hair, not her terrible red." Sakura scoffed and Sasuke looked as though he was going to blow.

"KARIN. GLOVES. NOW." Steam might as well have been coming out of his ears.

"Right, ofcourse!"Sakura laughed hesitantly, going inside the house to search for the demanded object.

"This isn't even Sasuke's house." She mumbled to herself. "Even ifi was in his house how would iknow where he puts his stupid gloves?" She went up the stairs and started rummaging through some drawers.

"Have you found them yet?" Sasuke's bored tone returned as he leaned on the door frame.

"No." Sakura snapped at him, as she went over to the closet to search. While looking around she suddenly felt Sasuke's hand lighlty touching her hair then bringing it to his nose he smelt it.

Sakura baked away from him, shocked by the sudden gesture.

He smirked and whispered "Karin," before walking out. From down the stairs he called up, "I;m leaving without them." Sakura took a moment to registure that he was talking about the gloves. Her head was stuck on the thought that the should be love of her life was convinced she was Karin and loved Karin. Lucky slut. She thought.

Coming down the stairs she heard Naruto's familiar voice calling "Karin." When she reached th bottom Naruto turned to her, confusion covering his face.

"What are you doing here, you aren't Karin." Naruto said approaching her.

A sigh of relief left her mouth. "Finally someone noticed!"

"What are you doing here?" He questioned again, but before letting her continue he came to his own conclusion. "You must be the maid. Bowl of ramen please."

"No I'm not the mai-" Sakura began to explain.

"No cooperation! You have absolutely none." Naruto complained crossing his arms and pouting.

"I just mean to say-" his whines interrupted her again. With a big huff Sakura approached thekitchen and grumbled. "Ramen coming up."

Naruto sceamed in joy and "yay'd" as he followed her into the kitchen.

"I always wanted a made. Their obedient, clean cook, and do as I say!" HE went on to exclaim.

"Sounds like you like maids more for what their paid to do." Sakura joked then started putting the water to boil then went to sit at the table.

"Ofcourse," Naruto admitted, causing Sakura to give him a weird look. "Why else have a maid. Am I not capable of dealing with dirt and having Sasuke make me food, myself. Ofcourse I am. But I can't make my self happy." He winked at Sakura and she almost vomited.

"Eww, Naruto what is wrong with you!" Sakura got up and started to exit the room, and Narto followed.

"What?" HE asked not sure why what he said was so inappropriate.

"You're not being you. Your not being goofy, cute, or nice the way you always are." Sakura whined sitting on the couch. "I miss Naruto." A tear fll down her cheek and she quickly rubbed it away niffing up all her mucus and feeling that would lead her into more tears.

Naruto sat down next to her, and put his arm around her shoulder rubbing her back. It was a comforting action that usually would be an awkward thing between them.

"I'm sorry, I've never been one to watch what I say. I forget I offend people. Believe it. Okay? I'm not lying." He said smiling.

"What did you say?" Sakura asked sniffing.

"I said I'm not lying." Naruto answered.

"No before that."

"I don't watch what I say?"

"After."

"Believe it."

"Bingo!" Sakura grinned staring up at him, "Oh you are like my Naruto! You-" And she was cut off by a deep kiss that her Naruto would be too chicken to try on her.

Sakura didn't pull away for the first seven seconds, but then realized this was wrong, even if it was a dream.

"Never mind. Not my Naruto." She mumbled.

"What? He asked. Then seeing rh kitchen door sceamed. "SHIT"

Sakura looked over and realized why he was so freaked. A fire that engulfed the kitchen was slowly spreading to the living room. As Sakura ran out and screamed for Naruto to follow her, he stayed behind to put it out.

Sakura waited for him to come out but after a long time of still seeing fire, and not hearing Naruto Sakura ran from the scene of the crime.

"Trying to die, when it's all just begun." A red headed boy asked from atop a tree branch. Sakura looked up and gasped. "You did start that fire in poor old Sasukes house. Maybe it was revenge?"

"GAARA SUBAKU! You better help me!" Sakura demanded, then added, "please?" ignoring his thoughts that he spoke aloud.

"My name is not Subaku, it is Gaara Chesire." His smile curved in a cat like way.

"Oh." Sakura remembered the story Lee and Gai had told her. 'I may not be able to trust him' Sakura thought.

"Your option is right or left." He said not giving any reason for her to not trust him.

'but it is Gaara, I know him well… ish.' Sakura thought, then read the signs. "To the right there's Mad Hatter Neji, And to the left there is Madder Pein."

"Madder Pein would cut your head off; And Mad Hatter Neji would simply serve you tea. Which you'd like is your choice." Chesire cat Gaara was no longer smiling, he had an unpleasant frown on his face. It reminded Sakura so much of the Gaara at home.

"Mad Hatter Neji it is." Sakura said looking at her feet. When she looked up she saw Gaaras body was gone and his head was slowly disappearing with a familiar smirk on his face. As creeped out as Sakura was by the disappearing boy she smiled and waved good bye but not before Gaara appeared before her.

"Oh and did I forget to mention, Sasuke went that way." He said pointing toward the Mad hatter Neji.

"This way I'll go, I'll go this way. The way to Neji, is the safest way." Sakura sang. "Oh no, I'm sounding like Naruto, with his songs now." Off the side of the road Sakura noticed clay figurines flying around. As curiosity got the best of her she went unde the low branches and past the giant flowers till she fond what she;d been searching for.

Deidara was lying on a mushroom, forming things with his hands, their little tongues and teeth surprising Sakura as she approached him.

"Who are you?" He asked releasing a clay bird from his hand and one of his hand mouths spit out a perfect round ball of clay, and his hands went back to work on sculpting.

The bird circled around Sakura waiting patiently for her response.

"Sakura." She said following the bird with her eyes while it finally settled on her right shoulder.

"Who?" He asked, demanding for a more detailed response. Sakura shrugged and waled over to sit next ot him on the mushroom. HE hissed and Sakura jumped off, coughing as his horrid body odor entered her nose.

"I don't know who I am exactly." She brought some distance between them. He glanced up at her.

"Then why talk to me? I want to know who are you, and if you don't know who are you then who are you to waste my time?" He began to sit up and released a bird that charged toward her.

Starteled Sakura raised her arm to deflect the bird. Then suddenly another one cam, and more to follow. All his birds began to attack her, and she ran not bothering to swat them away but just to run towards The house of Mad Hatter Neji.

She stopped in front of the gate that read: Mad Hatter Neji, Mad Rabbit Kankuro, And Mouse Chouji. Quickly checking her surroundings for an oncoming attack sakura entered the gate thinking, 'Hmm, Kankuro and Chouji are here too?" When Sakura entered she saw Kankuro and Neji Dancing Around Two chairs. Music was playing and they were laughing together. Suddenly the music stopped, And Neji Sat in one chair while Kankuro frowned.

"Ughm excuse me, My name is Sakura. Are you Mad Hatter Neji, And Mad Rabbit Kankuro?" Sakura asked even though she knew it was them. She could tell by Neji signature long brown locks, and Kankuro's unique makeup.

"I am what you want me to be, just add the ingredients and I am new." Mad Hatter Neji spoke.

"Then I'm going to call you Neji, okay. And what may I call you?"

" Mad Rabbit Kankuro, of course I'm not as flimsy as this Homo." Kankuro said.

"Well Kankuro is what I shall call you, because what you said was mean." Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

"What about me?" Said a squeaky voice. Sakura looked down and saw Chouji. He was as fat as ever, but he was in small form and had rat ears and a tail.

"How Adorable, oh may I call you Chouji, you cute thing?" Sakura said in a baby voice.

"Sure." Chouji giggled.

"So what exactly where you guys doing?" Sakura asked.

"Well you see it's our non-birthday today so we decided to play musical chairs." Neji explained.

"Non-birthday, well how is that special?" Sakura asked confused.

"That's the point." Chouji squeaked."

"If it were special it would be no fun." Kankuro explained while him, Neji and chouji sat in different seats around a very long table full of tea pots and matching cups.

"Care for some tea?" Neji asked.

"I'd love some!" Sakura said picking up a pot. "This is wonderful." She began to poor the tea into a cup when she was ruddily transported to a new chair.

"Turn time." The three boys announced, as they rotated.

"Turn what?" Sakura asked.

"Turn time, it's were we rotate around the table." Kankuro explained.

"Turn time." The boys rotated again.

Sakura ignored them and began too poor tea into a cup.

"Oh no that cup is much too large, we shall cut it in half." Neji said slicing the cup in two.

"Wow that's amazing!" Sakura said watching the tea not fall out of her half of the cup even though it was sliced. "It's simply impossible." Sakura said happily. A few seconds later the tea fell and landed on her dress.

'I should watch what I say!' Sakura thought shocked at the growing stain.

"Damn I shouldn't have gone this way, that stupid cat." Sakura mumbled. However the way she mumbled cat sounded an awful lot like fat.

"FAAAAAT!" Chouji began jumping in each tea cup.

"STOP HIM!" Neji demanded. Kankuro grabbed the struggling Chouji while Neji pulled out a fresh steak and set it next to Chouji. Chouji happily dug into his steak.

"Ughm why did he freak out when I said fa-"Sakura was cut off by Neji and Kankuro Screaming.

"DON'T SAY THAT WORD!" They yelled.

"I'm sorry, okay, I won't." Sakura said franticly.

"My watch is broken. Fix it, NOW!" Yelled Sasuke jumping up onto the table.

"Rude much?" Sakura said grabbing Sasuke's bunny ear and pulling him to the floor.

"Oww! Damn you whore, who said you could touch me." Sasuke said handing Neji the watch.

"I did! Now say sorry." Sakura demanded shocked by the sudden change in his attitude toward her.

"What happened to your short-dress thing you're wearing? Looks like you had an accident."

Sakura let go of Sasuke and blushed a bright red. "I did not!" Then she went to Kankuro. "Can you fix my apron? The half cup stained it." Sakura asked.

"There." Kankuro said, when he was done fixing it by covering it with sticky sugar.

Neji grabbed Sasuke's wach and began messing with the screw and when he saw no clearer way to fix it he poured tea sugar and milk in it, then closed it up.

"What are you doing, that watch was given to me as a gift from the queen, if you break it even more im screwed!" Sasuke yelled at Neji.

"You know I can't fix what is not meant to be fixed." Neji said unemotionally.

"Ugh I have no time for this, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" Sasuke said jumping out passed the gate and into a stack of flowers.

"Oh thank you Mad Hatter Neji for trying, and thank you Kankuro for my dress, and thank you all for this lovely un-birthday, but I have to follow that rabbit, so good day." Sakura said while running out of the gates. She ran into the mountain of flowers, that were all three times her size.

"Man these flowers are big." Sakura said amazed.

"Who are you calling big?" Called a head from above.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed. "What are you guys doing?" Temari, tenten, and hinata's heads were all camoflouged into flowers.

"Are you a flower?" Hinata asked sweetly.

"No I'm human, and busy, I need to go." Sakura ushed past them as they complained greatly.

"How dare you touch me!" Temari yelled. "You're a weed, a WEED!"

"So rude,she is so rude!" Tenten agreed.

Sakura scoffed and ignored them following a long path.

"I'm so tired of all this stupid confusion." She complained. "I just. I just want to go home!"

"Home?" Gaaras voice called from atop anther tree.

"Yes home. I feel sick to my stomach I just want to wake up."

"Maybe you should follow this path?" He suggested appearing besides her.

Sakura swallowed and looked down the long path and nodded. "Okay." He said with a lump in her throat. As she followed the road, she entered a dark forest. Creaks and moans were all around her and her road was never ending. She could always see far beyond it. Fear and sadness and frustration clumped into Sakura's heart and silent tears fell down her cheeks. Whipping them away she cried out "Gaara, please,"

A second later his head appeared infron of her, then his torso then his legs and then he was fully in front of her, a finger swiping up her tears.

"Why not call for Sasuke?" He asked gazing into her half closed eyes.

"He's been nothing but mean to me. I need a friend, please stay as my friend." She pleaded. "Lead me home."

He shook his head. "The queen is your only way out of here, she owns the key to every door that will lead you away.

"So she can bring me home? Then please lead me to the queen!"

"Hahaha, that will be fun." Gaara smiled and opened a door in a tree that lead into the royal courtyard.

"Oh wow!" Sakura said shocked following Gaara inside. "This place is… amazing. Man, look at all these purple roses, it's beautiful!" The beauty of the garden completely cleared Sakuras ind of any thoughs of plain old home.

"She has every single rose painted purple, no matter the time as long s every detail is completed."

Sakura scoffed. "Sounds like someone I know."

"She's also very competitive; she'll take on anyone on and if she doesn't win well, slice, off with their heads." Gaara explained with a grin on his while walking down the gardens path.

"Who's there? Who dares to trespase in my garden?"

"oops, did I mention this is her special place, only she is aloud to be and she doesn't like trespasers?" Gaara whispered before disappearing.

"Shit." Sakura cursed running to hide behind a rose bush as the queen showed herself.

"Ino." Sakura groaned revealing herself.

"Your Majesty Ino, bow to me before you speak, and this is MY PRIVATE GARDEN." Ino yelled.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that." Sakura crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Can you just send me home?"

"Home? Oh I don't think so. You are trespassing, and as the queen I get to choose your punishment and-"

"Your Majesty Ino." Sasuke said appearing behind her and bowing. Ino smild at himas if he never interrupted her then turned to Sakura and continued.

"Off with your head."

"What?" Sakura asked shocked.

"I said OFF WITH YOUR HEAD."

"It seems that no matter where you are you have always been impatient." Sakura commented.

"Sasuke grab her." Ino commanded and he did as he was told,but Sakura didn't hesitate to resist him a little.

"Not that I disagree with your punishment, your majesty ino," Sasuke explained, "But normal procedure with strangers is to have a trial."

Ino blushed strongly. Sakura couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment, anger, or the fact that Sasuke was completely hunky and totally screwable when he used that tone of voice.

"Ofcourse. We will have a trial. Gather the jury." Ino demanded with a flirtatious smile shot Sasuke's way.

Sakura couldn't help but whisper one thing in his ear before he left, "So she doesn't know about Karin then?" He pushed her and did as he was told, a threatening glare on his face.

Sakura was brought behind a podium while Ino gathered herself together in a new long purple dress. She had also gotten Kakashi, Sakura's English teacher, to be the man who writes down all the evidence. Then Sasuke soon returned and the trial commenced.

"After this trial your head will be mine." Ino began. "Sasuke where is the first whitness?"

"His name is Kankuro, Mad Rabbit Kankuro and he lives with the Mad Hatter Neji." Sasuke introduced the first whitness, and Kankuro appeared behind a second podium.

"What do you have to say?"Ino asked.

"Nothing." Kakuro smiled.

"Nothing?" Ino asked confirming his statement.

"Nothing at all."

"Well then, next witness." She said, and Kakashi scribbled something down on a piece of paper before Sasuke introduced Chouji. "Also lives with the Mad Hater Neji."

"What do you have to say?" Ino questioned, staring intently at him.

Clearing his throat he began, "Teas and cups and chairs and here and grpe jelly there."

"Mhmm," Ino took a moment to think. "Kakashi write that down it is very important."

Kakashi nodded and quickly wrote it word for word.

"This is ridiculous, these guys have no idea what got me here or why you or trying to chop off my head!" Sakura said annoyed.

"Not your turn to talk yet!" Ino yelled back.

"No talking no talking!" Gaara said appearing below Sakuras podium his index finger infront of his mouth, telling her to be quiet.

"NEXT!" Ino yelled.

"Mad Hatter Neji, rival of Madder Pein." Sasuke said clearly extremely bored with the trial.

"What do you have to say?" Ino asked.

"Well." Neji said taking a moment to ponder over the question. "We were just celebrating our unbirthday this year, is all."

"Oh but it is my unbirthday too." Ino smiled excited with all the attention she was receiving.

"WELL THEN!" Neji yelled. "Have a very happy unbirthday to you! May I say you look as fine as ever!"

"Yeah," Sakura laughed "if you call fat fine looking."

Two "FAAAAAAAT's" were heard. One from a rapid Chouji who now was running all around with Kankuro and Neji chasing him. The second was Ino and she just happened to pick up an Axe and started heading toward Sakura who quickly began to run away.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!" Ino screamed and rn quite quickly after her.

Sakura closed her eyes and began to chant "Please wake up, please bring me home, please wake me up , please bring me-AHHH!" Sakuratripped over a branch and fel infront of Shikamaru once again.

"Wake up Sakura, wake up!" and she did.

She shot straight out of bed in a cold sweat, feeling panicked.

"Oh god." She whispered and swallowed hard. When she looked at her clock it was 5 AM, in an hour sh;ed have to leave for school. She took a long shower and when getting dressed wore and white blouse and pink skirt, staying away from the color blue. After putting on her white boots she walked to school meeting up with Naruto like she always did.

"GoodMorning!" He sang as he got into the same rhythm of walking as her.

"Hello." Sakura smiled.

"So yesterday I was playing a game with Sasuke and he kept saying I was killing the wrong people…" Sakura sighed a relief her Naruto was back, and as talkative as ever! It even seemed Sasuke was normal by the sound of the story. When Sakura got to English class she hugged Gaara and told him he was the most helpful person she knew. When he flicked her off in response she grinned and hugged him again. In math class Sakura let Shikamaru sleep and Sakura wasn't rude to Kisami or Diedara all day. Finally it came to the Alice in Wonderland quiz.

"Ready to cry in defeat Sakura?" Ino trash talked.

"OH, she is damn ready!"Temari defended.

"Yeah I am ready." Sakura admitted. "But I'm not taking the quiz. Ino we are done competeing. I don't actually hate you and I don't ant you dead. I hope the feelings are mutual?"

In ha'd and nodded her head. "Ofcourse I don't want you dead."

"Good," Sakura said. "Then that ettles it. From now on, none of you are allowed to make me read weird things, or enter my dreams, and try to cut off my head!"

"Oh my god!" Ino gasped. "I think I had the same dream."

**AND that's it, thank you for reading I hope you all enjoyed it :D**


End file.
